My Demons
by Miqu
Summary: New chapter is up! New secrets are revealed! What'll happen? You'll find out! :D Please read the A/N, and review! T just because! I'll change image if asked :) (next chappy in progress...)
1. Accident!

** ... Well, there might be one odd scene, but no yaoi, sorry! So, I didn't really need to think much about it, because it plopped into my head :) So, first this story goes about the thing I planned, then about establishing Yugi's and Jounouchi's friendship, then again about what I have planned, but I'm still thinking about 'the great finale' and that's when the readers need to give me some ideas. :) (unless I came up with something by then)**

**I hope people'll like and review! It doesn't need to go about the story, I like talking about anything! (Yugioh the most since I'm all obsessed about it! XD**

** And I like taking requests! (oneshots too begin though!) gimme a small idea and I can make the plot for the whole story! I rather make plots than write something to be honest, mostly because I'm a lazy updater XD (unless I feel loved enough (rofl), seriously though, I do have loneliness issues, sometimes...) **

**And that's why the chapters are already written out now! I am able to change things if the readers want me to, and maybe I'll put a poll when I want to ask them something for this story... (ok seriously how do you make a poll?)**

**Hero: Miqu does not own Yugioh and doesn't make profit of this story. It is made purely for the amusement of others.**

**Tokado had his share in this story, everything that he makes is dramatical... just not over exaggerated. He hates it to make things too mushy... and I can't blame him :)**

**Tokado: Let's get on with the story now! R&amp;R and Follow&amp;Fav please!**

**(Wow! He asks it friendly!)**

**Tokado:*swings modified double-edged war-battle-ax over shoulder***

**(Nvm...)**

* * *

_**Anyway, in this story, Yami is simply named Atemu, but he and the pharaoh aren't the same person.  
I know it's confusing, but I like it that way!  
And you'll catch on pretty quickly!**_

* * *

Chapter 1 It was an accident

Atemu Muto was thinking about his little brother. His brother Yugi.

How joyful the little boy his eyes would look to see his big brother again! They both had the same shade of eyes, amethyst/violet colored, the same yellow/golden bangs, where as Atemu's bolted like lighting upwards into the star-shaped black hair. And the same purple rims all along the edges. Atemu was 17 now, and his younger brother was 7. He and his parents came to Egypt 2 years ago.

He remembered seeing Yugi cry when they left. It made him teary as well, but he promised to come back! He pinky-swore on coming back!

Yugi loved to do the pinky promises. Just as much as he loved games. He was clever enough to solve big jigsaw puzzles on his own. Atemu had read in a letter from his grandfather, that Yugi had solved one of 1000 pieces in 3 days, just after his 6th birthday. Grandfather had given the puzzle, and didn't see it, until the small child came to him and showed it, completely finished and all.

He would finally return back home at the end of this week. Back towards Japan. And when they saw each other again, Atemu could introduce his friend, Ishizu, who 'happened to be a girl', to Yugi and grandfather. He had a special gift, a strange small and little treasure box from an ancient pharaoh, he wanted to give to his petite brother. Somehow, the box radiated a glow of security.

"Atemu!" Ishizu called, waving from the hotel's balcony. Atemu smiled and waved back. He had almost the same skin tone as Ishizu now, only a tad lighter. He had been going in tombs and graves, together with father and mother, but that didn't prevent the sun from burning him to a crisp. He was once almost dehydrated, luckily, his parents noticed in time. They were researchers, and Atemu just loved helping them solve the mysteries around Ancient Egypt. But now he wanted to go back to Yugi.

"I'll be down in a sec!" Ishizu said happily. Atemu stopped his waving and slowly returned his hand to his pocket again. He was always the cool type. Not on purpose, and that only made him even more admirable. Girls always chased him, back in Japan, and he thought it was just because he was a popular student that had good grades for everything. But then it started in Egypt as well, and some people even wanted to trade camels for him!*

By now, Ishizu had come down and greeted him with her usual smile, while her head was a bit cocked. "So how are you doing?" she asked. Her family knew a lot about the tombs that Atemu's parents were investigating, and on one of their expeditions, they met.

"Pretty good, what about y-" Atemu was interrupted by Ishizu when she suddenly saw what was in Atemu's hands. "What's that?" she asked. He looked at his hands to see the pharaoh's treasure box.

How did it get into his hands? He was sure that he had left it at the apartment! He didn't even have a bag to put it into!

"Uh... it's a gift for my little brother back in Japan... I think I'm going to go and bring it back home now," he inquired, "I must've been confused and brought it with me," he continued, staring at the small box.

"Alright, you do that, I'll go and search for Malik, he ran of again..." Ishizu said, before running of herself. Some people said she was rude and all, but Atemu didn't mind. She wasn't like the other girls who kept listening to his voice like it was one of an angel, and she didn't constantly stared at him like he was a god. She wasn't all that interested in him at all actually, but they hanged out quite a lot. Mostly, all the fangirls stayed away when Ishizu was with Atemu.

Malik, her little brother, was clearly showing that he hated him till his guts. Atemu invited the smaller boy, around Yugi's age, several times if he wanted to play a game, but the younger just barked him off.

* * *

Back at the apartment, Atemu putted the golden box on his desk. He sat down in his chair to think about how strange it was. Absentmindedly he glared at the little box. The frowning expression on his face was always indicating that he was deep in thought. He wasn't holding it when he waved at Ishizu, but then had it the very next moment. His train of thoughts stopped when he heard the front door closing.

"Atemu? Are you home?" his father called, and Atemu stood up, calling back, "Yes father! What is it?" By now, he had stuck his head out the door, looking into the corridor. "The Ishtar family called us just a few hours ago, saying they found another tomb! One that belonged to the nameless pharaoh! There are rumors around that his name might be carved into a stone altar of some sort!" he announced, swiping his black bangs out of his eyes. He had the same shape of hair as his two sons, with the exception that it was completely black. "Do you want to come?"

"Did Ra have to tell you to ask me, before going yourselves!?" Atemu said, in a spotting excitement.

"Hurry up and get ready then!" his mother said, before fixing lunch and all.

Atemu took papers and pencils, a few packs of matches, phone, rope, water bottle, deodorant (he just can't stand being smelly), flashlight, a book called ''Egyptian hieroglyphs for pro's'' and some more 'junk' as his parents often called it (actually, without the help of this junk, they would never've come that far into the tombs), stuffing it all into his bag pack. "Ishizu's parents told us all about it!" he heard his father say, "They told us to be careful, since it might be more secured, but we wanted to go, before we had to head home, because it might be our only chance!"

* * *

To say Atemu was excited was a horrible understatement! Now that they were finally seeing the altar! After the many booby-traps they survived, because of Atemu's clever and fast thinking (and all the handy junk he had propped into his bag), they came upon a room where there was a long stone bridge to it, and on each stone, there was some kind of monster. Other than that, there was a gaping darkness, waiting for someone to fall in. At the end stood the altar, and thus, the grave of the pharaoh. The room itself contained an eery silence.  
"Atemu, you stay here, this might be dangerous, so stay here," his father told him, before his father and his mother crossed the bridge.  
'_He said it twice..._' Atemu thought. This mostly meant that his father thought it was dangerous. The young man sat down, looking at the walls behind him. It looked as if they were telling the life story of the pharaoh. Atemu took out his book, turned on his flashlight, and began to translate. '-... prevented from destruction of the earth...-'

"What would they mean by that?" Atemu asked himself aloud. As he heard the voices of his parents echoing as they got further away from him, he held his book in one hand, rose to his feet, and began following the carved hieroglyphs with his fingers. "What secret do you keep hidden from us?" He asked aloud, to no one in particular, again.

Suddenly, a chill went down Atemu's spine, and the whole cavern began to crumble. "Atemu! Come quickly!" he heard his mother scream. They had found an exit to the left of the altar, and were waiting for their son to get out of there! Atemu clumsily dropped everything and headed straight for the bridge, picking up his bag he had left there. He began crossing the sandstone-bridge and looked over his shoulder when hearing a crashing noise behind him. The path he had left behind him was being crushed by rocks falling from above. They crumbled and crackled, and the force swept the teen from his feet, giving him barely enough time to get up. He began running like a maniac, reaching the altar, his shoes screeching over the hard stone as he bended his run to the left.

"Ab!"

Atemu stopped before the stone door, and jumped back. 'What was that?' the teen looked around questioning. He saw his parents look in confusion, his father holding a flashlight, walking back towards him, before a big rock blocked the entrance.* The light was gone...  
Atemu's heart broke, and he began pushing the rock, but it didn't budge an inch. He couldn't see anything, and he had left flashlight on the other side! He heard his mother and father screaming his name, and then, a noise that sounded like a bomb, overthrew all the others, and silence once again reigned over the still slightly rumbling tomb.

Atemu couldn't hear his parents... They... had left him... or perhaps they were...? But what use would it be? He would die there anyway...

Atemu slid with his back against the rock, and then finally sat down. He wrapped his arms around his knees and began to cry softly.. He would never see Yugi again, and his parents or grandfather... or Ishizu... or all his other friends back home like Kaiba*.But... that was it!

He pulled out his phone from his bag and began texting immediately.

**-ishizu! you have to help me! i'm stuck in a tomb!**

Atemu was franticly texting by now, and he could care less about capitals right now.  
The reply came instantly.

**What? But how? What happened!?**

**-please! you have got to get me out of here! it's the tomb my mother and father were talking about with your parents!**

**I'll see what I can do, I'll tell my parents right away! Whatever you do, don't panic. Are you ok?**

Atemu took a while before answering.

**-parents... don't know**

He didn't get a reply after that and putted his phone on mute, lowest screen light, and turned it off. He fumbled through his bag again, and found himself relieved when he found 5 packs of matches. Hey, the guy was prepared, ok?

He quickly flamed one up and began investigating this side of the room with his eyes, as far as the light of the match allowed him to. He was now closer to the altar than before, and it seemed to be safe enough to go over there so... Atemu swung his bag over one shoulder and ... lit another match before he approached the grave, because the other one died out already. Upon closing in, he could swear he heard someone whispering.

"Iew, khered..."

He looked around, but the match started to die out. Atemu was about to light yet another one, but a source suddenly pulled him down. He only then realized he had tripped. Why had he gotten all clumsy? This was highly unlikely for a guy like him. It happened earlier that day too, with the pharaoh's treasure...  
"Itai..." he groaned. He was about to stand up again, when he saw a hand offering him to help him get up. He looked up to see... an exact replica of himself, dressed in Ancient Egyptian _royal_ clothes, he noted, and many golden accessories such as arm bracelets, necklaces and some sort of crown with the eye of Ra. The stranger still had a skin with a deeper tone, and Atemu began questioning if he had lost his mind, or better yet, died already.

"Ahew?" the stranger asked him. Atemu didn't know what he said, and looked around. The darkness had changed, as if he wasn't in the tomb any longer. He held up his hand and saw it clearly. He began to realize they were both in some kind of black limbo. He stood, up without the help his duplicate offered, and the stranger once again spoke. "Asemek aihe?" 'Your... name?' a small voice in his head asked. "A..Atemu..." He answered, rather reluctantly.

"What happened?" he then demanded. "Ah seki," the other spoke again. His palace was destroyed? "Asha khewew itja iew, abi kekewey," He continued. He pointed at a stone tabled that appeared out of thin air. The hieroglyphs showing something about a dark power. Then the Egyptian pointed at Atemu and asked, "Abi, khered?"

What did Atemu desire? He just wanted to be with his family! He would never see them or his friends again! He was so happy he could see his brother at the end of this week! But now, his brother would never see him again! It wasn't fair! Yugi wasn't supposed to lose his family at his age! Not ever!

He didn't notice the young man commanding him, "Wesheb!"  
Unable to resist, Atemu spoke.  
"Oh... Yugi..." he fell down his knees and putted his hands in front of his wet eyes. Tears came down like waterfalls.

"Yugi? Sen?"

Atemu looked up at the man now. "Yugi's... my little brother... He'll be all alone... If something happens to grandfather! He'll have no one!" he cried. "NEF!" The Egyptian said. Or rather screamed. He kneeled down in front of Atemu and cupped the crying face with his hands. Atemu didn't want that, and tried to push the young man away, but to no avail. "Ab..." the lookalike said softly, while wiping a tear away with his thumb. He then took of his crown with one hand, and pulled Atemu closer.

Their foreheads touched, and Atemu started struggling harder, closing his eyes, not wanting any of this anymore, until he heard it... A voice, through his mind. "Stop that! I'm not going to do anything." He went stiff and opened his eyes to see the other. Too close, into his personal space, for his likings, but at least now he understood. The man sighed, "It seems you can hear me now, good, then let me ask you, child, what do you desire the most?"

The only thing Atemu could think of right now was how much he wanted to be home, with ... Yugi... And be there to help him. He'd only have grandfather... "Do you not desire power? Or gold?"  
What!? why would he!? They were nothing compared to what Yugi was worth!  
"It is settled then, your soul has already began to transfer to the puzzle. You will see your brother again, if he is able to solve it. Perhaps, we will meet again."

Suddenly, all the darkness came back and the young Egyptian had disappeared. Atemu once again took his phone and texted Ishizu. She had texted him and called him more than he thought she would, but he didn't care reading all of them. The last one said that they had a rescue team already digging into the tomb. His fingers typed faster as he felt his life draining away.

**Ishizu whatever happens to me, please get the puzzle to Yugi, I want him to have it...  
I know you might not believe me when I say this, but... I think Ra will guide me back once again... I promise to come back, for Yugi and for you, but for now Ishizu... farewell.**

He send the message and was shortly after called. He put down his phone, and finally his body fell to the ground.

* * *

_(A/N : And now, the part that makes me cry again! I really don't wanna do this to you, Yugi ... OMR!) _

* * *

**Not many days later...**

Yugi was playing with of his many games in the living room, when suddenly, his grampa came in, looking as if he'd cried. "Grampa? What's wrong?" the most adorable child, in the history of the universe, asked. "Oh Yugi! How must I tell you this? You are still so young!" his grandfather said desperately. "What is it?" Yugi asked genuinely concerned. "There was... an accident... The tomb they were investigating has collapsed."

Solomon sniffled and hugged the in shock child. He would never see his parents, or big brother Atemu again! His eyes were welling up with tears. "Let's go sleep, Yugi," His grampa continued. Yugi only nodded and stayed with his grampa that night.

...

Yugi got up. He didn't know why. He just began walking where his legs took him to. Down the stairs, into the kitchen. There was a package on the table. Yugi noticed it and immediately felt drawn to it, climbed a chair and saw it was for him, send by someone named 'Ishtar Ishizu'. He began opening it and found that the content was yet packed with a thin brown cloth. There was a letter the 1st time Yugi had unwrapped the package, and thus, he tried to read it.

'_Hello Yugi._

_My name is Ishizu, I am from Egypt, and I have known your brother. He asked me to get this present he had for you, to you in any way possible. I was going to come with him to Japan, but when ... It happened, my family would not let me go alone. I am very sorry for your loss, and I hope we can meet when we are both able to, if that's okay with you._

_Regarding Atemu's present for you, he told me it was once of an ancient pharaoh, who had erased his own name from the planet. It will grant your wish if you are able to solve the puzzle that lies within. I wish you good luck. If there is anything you want to talk about regarding your brother, don't hesitate to send a letter back._

_May Ra protect Atemu's soul._

_-Ishizu._

It was written in very simple Japanese. Though, they were the kin of words Atemu would use. If she knew him, then he probably learned this girl a lot of Japanese.

Yugi laid down the letter and looked at the box. He took of the cloth that had been strapped with a cord, and his eyes widened when seeing the puzzle. It was gold! Such a pretty and valuable gift for him? He opened it to see puzzle pieces in it. That night, Yugi had not gone to bed anymore, and he had just tried to solve the puzzle.

* * *

**cmd&amp;A+cmd&amp;C B4 saving! (never let your guard down when typing... the internet connection sometimes fails!)**

***1 A dude I once sat in class with said that when he went to Egypt, someone wanted to trade 2 camels for him and his brother. I thought i just used the idea, so no offense to anyone, kay? :)**

***2 I'm totally crying while writing this! DX**

***3Kaiba and Atemu were on the same age, this that means Mokuba is Yugi's age, and thus, Mokuba will be in the gang. He and Yugi will be childhood friends, and thus pretty good friends. **

**(Mokuba: because I deserve more recognition! **

**Kaiba: Shut up Mokuba!)**

**FOR PEOPLE WHO DON'T SKIP A/N's:**

**Here I made Kaiba at the same generation/age-line as Atemu, and that means Mokuba'll be 15 like Yugi :p  
Yugi does run into Kaiba later in the story, I'm trying a couple of times. Any requests?**

**I searched up some egyptian stuff, so if it's wrong, please tell me, and help me correct it :) hope you have fun with trying to know what he's saying! Please let me know what you think? I always like it when people share their thoughts!**

**Asemek aihe? = what is your name?**

**ab! = stop!**

**asha = many**

**iew = come**

**abi = desire**

**kekewey = darkness**

**sen? = brother?**

**khered = child**

**seki = perish, destroy**

**ah = palace**

**ahew? = pain?**

**wesheb! = answer!**

**khewew = evil**

**itja = thief**

**nef = wrong**

**japanese**

**Itai = owch**

**I'm going for 5 reviewers for now before update :)**

**Hero: that's mean! DX**

**Is not! XD**

**If you want to see a secret storyline and a look behind the scenes, then let me know! (It also contains spoilers...)**

**Okay, now I need a break from my own randomness.**

IMPORTANT? YES!

The reason because I didn't update my stories wasn't because I was running out of ideas, it was just the opposite, I'm overflowing with ideas, but I have no idea how to fit them all into the stories...

I'm at a definite writer's block every time and if somebody would help me out I would really appreciate it!

So if anyone would be kind enough to help me with my other stories or is interested in helping me to fit the ideas into place, then please let me know!

**I wrote till chapter 4 of this! But I can always change stuff! Hope you had fun reading :)**


	2. What made me write this again?

**Ok, this is not the next chapter! I just felt like writing this because it seemed to fit in here! **

**(You might say I'm a bit grumpy (no it's not about the lack of reviews) and I have totally no idea why -.-  
real life has been sucking now for the past couple of months... ANYWAY!**

**(not so major) SPOILER BELOW  
CHAPTER IS NOT REALLY PLOT-PROGRESSING, AND RATHER DRAMATICAL**

**Nonetheless, you'll like it, I'm sure :)  
****I tried my best making it sad and emotional :p**

**2 words of caution: Babysitting Seto **

**(XD I'm suw evil)**

* * *

**_...POV: Yugi..._**

Even after the failed attempts of solving the strange puzzle, Yugi did not give up. He never would. Even if it took him a thousand years to solve it. He would solve it, and wish back his family. Mommy... Daddy... Big Brother!  
He had been sleeping since late noon, and was a bit sick from not sleeping in a bed that night. He had fallen asleep on the stairs, Ishizu's note on the table, and the golden box was tightly gripped in his hands. Grampa had to carry him into his own little bed. Atemu promised he and Yugi would share a room when he got back. He promised to come back! Yugi knew Atemu would keep that promise!

"Yugi!"

A whining voice whispered into his ear.

"Wake uuuppp! Why weren't you at school?"

Slowly, the kid opened his eyes and looked up to see his friend Mokuba. "It's Friday, so we got all afternoon to play!"  
Yugi just sighed and turned his back to his friend. "Hey!? What's wrong?" Mokuba asked concerned.  
Another voice joined in before Yugi could answer. It was Kaiba's... Seto kaiba's.  
"Mokuba, I know the old man gave us a spare key when he needs ME to come here and babysit the both (since Mokuba always tags along with Seto) of you, but I would appreciate it if you didn't take it from me," he said, a bit angered. So grampa was out doing groceries.

Yugi remembered that Kaiba always dressed as Kaibaman, a character he (Kaiba) and Atemu had come up with to amuse their little brothers. Anzu, a girl that once visited because her parents knew Yugi's parents, and they had to go to a 'big people party', also loved the two teens' funny act.  
Atemu played the villain, wearing the mask of a black dragon. A violet-eyed black dragon. He chased them all around the house, making them happily squeal as they ran. The black dragon always shouted things like, "You think this is funny? C'me here you little pedestrians, so I, Yami the great black dragon, can gobble you up and use your bones to draw pictures on the stone walls of my cave!"  
Kaiba, dressed as a blue-eyed white dragon, always came in to save the day.  
"Not so fast you murderous monster! I will not allow you to harm these children, for I, Kaibaman, shall protect the weak and those in need of help!"

But... now there would never again be 'Kaibaman' or 'Yami the great black dragon' anymore.

"Now give it back, before someone comes in the shop and steals something," he said grumpily.  
"Fiiiinnneee," Mokuba obliged.

**_...POV: Seto (to make things a bit more interesting)..._**

As he got the key, Seto turned and walked out the door, before looking back and ordering Mokuba to, "Stay here," his eyes looked at Yugi then, "I'll be right back."  
Seto got down the stairs, and locked the door of the store. He was about to go up to the two children again, when he saw the unordered papers on the kitchen-table. Now Seto was never a nosy teenager, but he was almost a freak when it came to ordering, and the way these papers were laying on the table, it was... it was just horrible.

He picked up the papers, and, rather unluckily, read what it said. There was a devastated look on his face after he began reading them. His fingers holding them so tightly, they tore holes in the papers, his eyes watery as teas began to drop. He looked up when he heard a high-pitched voice cry. Hysterically, Seto climbed the stairs, tripping badly, and falling on his nose, but pressed on and stormed into Yugi's room.

The now awake child was crying badly his hands clenched into tight little fists as they hovered near his teary eyes. "Ah- Yugi? Why are you crying?" Mokuba looked like a dog that had been thrown an insult to it's head, scared because he thought he did something wrong. "What's wrong? I only wanned to cheer you up..." Mokuba tried. He looked around at Seto, when he noticed the tall teen moments later after he had stormed into the room, and explained, though he was barely hearable over the crying child.  
"I asked if his brother would come home this weekend bu-"

The smaller of the Kaiba brothers didn't have to say anything more when Seto went over to hug Yugi. Olny then Mokuba saw the tears in Seto's eyes and gave the both questioning looks. "He.. (sob!) He PwOMiised! (Sniffle!)" Yugi screamed. "I know..." Seto said, taking Yugi on his knee as he went to sit on the small bed. Surely it could carry their weight for now, right?  
"But HE prOmIsed! He ProMiSetTi Coem Home!" Yugi went on crying his heart out. He was hardly understandable as his words were clashing onto each other, following each other up quickly. Of course he was sad about his parent too, but a child was still too young to think of multiple things at a time in that kind of situation.

"We're here, Yugi, and we won't go anywhere." Seto cooed, trying to comfort him. Mokuba could only watch with sad eyes as he could only guess what was going on.

* * *

**You could call this a chapter between chapters. It's not really progressing the plot, but more a chapter to understand and introduce new characters. I take on requests as I need some help fitting the gang into the story as well. It IS still following a bit of the season zero storyline, with the whole Ushio thing (I still need to establish Yugi's and Jounouchi's friendship)**

** Anzu and Mokuba (I'ma try and make that little guy super awesome) are the ones noticing a drastical(?) change in Yugi's behavior, and that's when I go back to MY plot. Also, gimme a high-five if you want Mokuba to take Anzu's place completely in the storyline, as in, Anzu knows the gang, but she's not part of it and she's in a group with Miho, (a girl from season zero that Honda totally adores!) and Mokuba's the one noticing the strange behavior of Yugi.**

**OH! Please help me with a little something?  
Ok thing is, I wanned to do this Egypt mystery research, because well...*piiiiiiii(spoiler)iiiii* and to get the solution, I need someone who's a crack  
****(=knows a lot/very good)  
in Ishtar knowledge. **

**Thanks for reviews! Here are some cookies :) **

**:) Hope you liked it! Pleeeeeeeaaaaee review? (Puretty pleaseplease?)**

**Hero: No wait don't eat them! Tokado made those! Heprobablyputvenom,tomakeyoureview,inthem!**


	3. Back!

**Disclaim: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, this story is purely made for the amusement of others and I do not make profit of it.**

**(My mods (Hero and Tokado) have been running around like crazy, exclaiming these things...)**

**Tokado: OK! I wanna have 1O more reviews here, right now! Before this friggin story updates! *holds new chapter in hands* I'm serious! (Gosssshhh ... he's pretty angry, and he feels VERY unloved)**

**Hero: Tokado! 10's too much!**

**Tokado: 5 then! *runs away with 3rd chapter* And maybe there'll be a little omake if you reach 1O****!**

**... Hero.. fetch...**

**Hero: Yes! My lady!**

**DX You watched Black Butler again!?**

**Hero: Perhaps XD ... um...To be honest... I can't outrun Tokado though, so people, please review!**

* * *

8 YEARS LATER

* * *

Yugi was doomed! How was he ever going to get that money Ushio wanted from him? All was lost! He was going to be killed by Ushio! He knew the big hooligan was going to end his life some day soon!  
He threw open the door of the Kame Game shop, saying, "I'm home grampa!" But didn't wait for a reply as he went upstairs. Taking the puzzle out, sitting at his desk and beginning to fumble on it, became some sort of a habit for the last 8 years.

"What am I doing!? I shouldn't be working on the puzzle, and it's not going to solve my problem either! And it's not like I'm going to finishiteitherasitseemsthatmywholeLIFEISOVERANDTHEAUTHORPUTTEDASECRETMESSAGEANDISHOULDSTOPRANTINGBECAUSEIMOUTOFBREATH...!" Yugi stopped talking to his self, gasping for air as his forehead had produced little drops of sweat. He did a double-take for his breath when his eyes fell upon the item he had been holding.

"Eééééééééééééééééééh?" seeing he had solved a great part of the puzzle already, did wonders to the petite boy, and hope once again found it's place in his heart. Just in a few minutes?! But how? He had spend hours on the puzzle before!

*Clique!*

Oh, it didn't matter anymore!

*Click!*

He would finally be able to solve his brother's puzzle!

*Tique!*

...

The people in the museum had told Yugi that it was called the millennium puzzle. It belonged to a great, but nameless pharaoh, who saved the world once, nearly 3000 years ago.  
He remembered Ishizu had written in her letter about that too.

...

Yugi putted the pieces together fluently. Some were wrong, but others were right in place. His fingers slid over the shiny, smooth surface of the golden-puzzle-shaped gold. (AN: curse my lack of literature spellingstufff... (HAHAHA! no more interruptions!))  
His eyes widened for he was almost able to see what the shape was. The small teen began putting the pieces faster and faster in each other, almost as if there was no tomorrow. Yugi could see it now, the form was an upside down pyramid, and now, only one puzzle piece was left to... Yugi felt his hand slipping in the box. But he didn't feel the piece! He looked up, into the box with the conclusion that it was empty!

The young student began searching everywhere for it, on his desk, in his bag, underneath his bed, in his pockets... But it was nowhere to be found. At the end of Yugi's frantic searching, it was his room, rather than the puzzle, who was turned upside down. He had shrunk into a little ball, crawled beneath his bed*, holding his knees, trying not to cry. But his eyes didn't listen to him.

He used his sleeve to try and dry the tears. He couldn't believe it. Had he lost a piece? Had some greedy heart stolen the little stone of pure gold? Was the puzzle even in complete state when Yugi received it!?

A silent knock on Yugi's door reached his ears and he got out from under his bed, stood up, trying to dry the tears, so his grandpa wouldn't see them, again with his sleeve. He opened the wooden plank to see his grampa. "Yugi, a blond boy, with soaked clothes, just came by and asked me to give you this, quite strange though, since it hasn't been rainy all day," Solomon informed his grandson, holding out his hand, and within it laid, "The last puzzle piece!" Yugi gasped, his eyes wetting again.

"What do you say we have dinner and then go sleep?" Solomon suggested. Yugi nodded, putting the puzzle piece on his desk, next to the almost completed puzzle. He was wondering who had brought the puzzle piece, when the only person he knew with blond hair came to his mind. Jounouchi.

* * *

After goodnights, Yugi closed his door and threw himself into his desk chair. He had not yet changed into his pajamas, but he still wore his school uniform. Minus the jacket, that was laying on the foot of his bed. He bended his back over the back of the chair, stretching, and then looked at the puzzle. This was it. He was finally going to complete the puzzle... He would feel so much better. BUT WHY DID HE JUST SIT HERE?! Yugi took the resting piece of the puzzle, and putted it rather, forcefully, into the hole it fitted.

White.

The puzzle emitted a flash of light, blinding Yugi. The poor boy himself fell of his chair, into the ground and backed away from the puzzle, as it clattered upon his desk. He came to his feet again, hiding his head in his arms to protect his eyes from the stinging light. He almost forgot that this wasn't normal, but the flash was just messing with his mind at the moment. It was a big shock after all. The light softened, and Yugi looked up to the puzzle, questioning what happened. He looked at the puzzle but... It almost seemed as if the light had burned Yugi's vision, he couldn't see it all too well. It was as if looking through a thick layer of ... blurry mist. He then realized, after blinking a few times, there wasn't anything wrong with his vision. He looked up.

Crimson.

The maroon-blood-red eyes held him like they were a sweet flower, and he was the butterfly. Yugi couldn't blink, and his eyes started to get hurt, but the other's eyes were just so... hypnotizing. "Are you... Yugi?" A voice asked him. He knew that voice... He hadn't heard that voice in 10 years!  
No... It couldn't be... The eyes blinked and Yugi snapped out of his daze. He began to inspect the transparent figure before him...

"...Atemu..." He gasped in realization.

He hadn't changed a bit from what Yugi could remember. Well he looked a bit older, but he was now supposed to be 27, which he totally didn't look like at all. It was as if he had stopped aging completely.  
"You've grown... a lot," Atemu commented. Why was he...? What happened? He didn't quite understand. "I do not quite understand..."* He said again, grabbing his chin. He then released his hold and looked around, in Yugi's room.

"Y-you're... back!" Yugi declared. He was happy, and yet, his eyes were slowly turning his room into a pool. "You're... Back!" he cried, stumbling over to his big brother. Surprisingly, Atemu, even though transparent*, was tangible and solid, and Yugi grabbed the fabric of the clothes he was wearing, pulling him into a hug. In return, Atemu wrapped his arms around Yugi.  
"I never left," Atemu said, not remembering a thing from before he had stood there. He found himself wanting to cry, but was unable to. He didn't find a reason to do so, and yet, he felt so very sad.  
The choker around his neck was far too tight and... wait, choker? He tried to pull at the almost-strangling-him-neckbelt, but right at that moment, Yugi released him, and strolled passed him. "You were... in here?" he held up the millennium puzzle.

"I... I do not remember... No, .. I .. I can't seem to make any sense in all of this either really..." Atemu answered, looking away. It wasn't that he didn't remember anything, but all his memories were as if they had been tattered, put into a microwave, and then cooled down with ice-cold water.

Atemu didn't deny the fact that he had died. He knew that. He didn't even feel his own heartbeat, and it ... It hurt.  
But everything was so messed up, including his sense of time. How old was Yugi now? Maybe 13?

"...How long has it been? Since...?" he then asked.

"You died eight years ago. A girl called Ishizu was able to send this to me," Yugi indicated the puzzle again. This shocked Atemu completely! Eight years had passed? His dear little brother was 15, almost an adult! And why did Ishizu send the puzzle? Didn't Atemu bring the puzzle back to Japan himself? ... Now that he thought of it, none of the loose memories contained that event.

"Grampa had another letter, saying you and our parents died in a tomb..." he continued. Atemu laid his hand on Yugi's shoulder, and turned the smaller towards him. "Stop, you don't have to say anything anymore. I'll be always with you," his red eyes pierced into Yugi's. It was a weird sight for the younger brother, since Atemu's eyes used to be violet/purple like his own.

"Atemu?" Yugi then asked.

"Yes, Yugi?"

"Why are you wearing the same clothes like me?"

Out of all the questions, like, 'why are you here?', 'why didn't you age?' or 'how did all of this become possible?', or even the best question, 'am I going mad now?', he had to ask the most stupid question of all.  
"I do not know..." the older said, now finally loosening the choker up a bit. "So... what were you about to do?" he asked this time. Also a question of topic. Yugi shrugged, yawning, "Sleeping..."  
"Honto?" Atemu asked, while walking around.

He remembered Yugi's room bigger, because he liked to play a lot of games. He was very good at it, but Atemu was just better. The thing was, Yugi always did his best to keep up with Atemu, whereas the older brother himself, didn't even need to try, since he was so much more experienced than anyone else. He used to be oblivious to that, until his grandfather told him how hard Yugi pushed himself sometimes. In his own child-like way of course... A cute baby-brother that could be very-stubborn-if-he-wanted-to way.

He looked up to Atemu, a lot of people did, and a lot of people wanted to be his friend, but Yugi wanted to be exactly like his brother. Everyone would laugh at the answer they were given when people asked him what he wanted to be if he grew up. "I want be like Yami!" he used to squeal in utter, but shy, delight.

It only hit him then that... "This is my room, isn't it?"

"... Yeah," Yugi responded after a while, seating himself on the bed. "After what happened, I changed rooms, probably because..."  
Atemu looked up at the wavering voice of his younger brother. "The promise." He went over and sat down next to him, crossing his elegant legs. Unlike it did with Yugi, the mattress didn't squeak under his now featherlike weight. "It's alright, Yugi, you don't have to miss me any longer. As long as you have the puzzle with you, I will be with you too."  
Honestly, he didn't know why he said that, but for some reason, he felt that it was true. "A-Alri(yawn)ght," the smaller answered, raising his hand to cover his mouth.

"Yugi, you should go sleep, I'll be here when you awake," Atemu smiled. "What about you?" Yugi asked. He wouldn't let his brother sleep on the floor! "I'll be fine, don't worry about it," Atemu replied back with a lopsided grin.

Yugi noticed how the puzzle glowed, and his brother stood up from the bed, walking towards it. "I'll be back when you call for me. But for now, we have to be careful, if anyone else were to see me..." Atemu had turned his head to face Yugi who was laughing a bit.

"What?" Atemu asked suspiciously.  
"Wouldn't want to give grampa a heart attack," he answered giggling. "Yes, that is true," the answer came chuckling, but when Yugi looked up again, Atemu was gone. The puzzle was still giving of a bit of a soft glow, as the young teen took it, and he put it under his pillow. "Good night, brother..."

* * *

***1 It sounds cuter that way, plus, it makes up a good situation where they'll have to 'talk' about it.**

***2 See? He's making it quite obvious XD**

***talking about opacity...**

**Lol I only now notice all I'm letting grampa do is say "let's go sleep" (anyone wants me to make a gag of it?)**

**japanese to english**

**Honto? = Really? Honestly?**


	4. Guess who's back!

**OMR! My views are over 200 already!? I never thought (I just sneeze here! Someone's talking about me!) I'd get that many this fast! And because I am happy aand my school day sucked today, I'm going to give you this next chapter, because I know all days of school can suck sometimes so here it is to cheer you guys up if you had a bad day! :)**

**Thanks for all the reviews! I took Tokado and Hero of this project cuz they are supposed on my two other stories I got in store XD**

** I have so many interfalls these days, and next Tuesday, I'm getting a judging on something of school... Miqu, trying to hide here is not going to help... Go make your damn homework Miqu!**

**I need to write longer chapters again DX, well it feels kind of rushed... anyone wanna help me slow it down?**

* * *

He walked along the strange corridors with closed doors that hid traps inside them. He had been there before, but all that time seemed like a nightmare. A prison he wasn't able to escape. Now he was free to explore the mysterious halls. They seemed endless, had upside down stairs, that made you walk upside down if you used them... or.. was he walking upside down now? Atemu was questioning the gravity of this strange world, but he dared not to jump to find out.  
He was coming down a staircase, when he could swear he heard something from behind the door that was on his left. He slowly walked towards it, his pace faltering ever so slightly. He didn't want to be in one of those traps again.

They were scary, like nightmares. Only worse.  
But the sound behind the bumped, metal door was peaceful, and soft. It was so silent, that it surprised the young man on how he even managed to notice the sound in the 1st place.  
It was as if someone was talking.

Atemu leaned closer to the door, so he could hear what was going on, but the door did not allow any understandable, spoken word through. He decided he had to know, and thus, with a shaking hand, opened the door. It 'sqwreaked' open, very slowly, and Atemu had to push it with al his might to prevent it from closing again.  
He stepped through, and it closed with a loud, and hellishly 'BANG!' which made him look back, before he got the time to see anything of the room he was in now.

Atemu got a cold shiver down his spine, because it felt as if someone was looking at him. Scratch that, as if a LOT of people were STARING at him. He turned around slowly, and met the eyes of several people. They were standing on a cone-like stair, where on top, there stood a throne. All of them had a tan skin, and were dark haired. Two of them made him think of the dark magician and the dark magician girl. That reminded him, his favorite card game must've gotten even less popular as it already was when he played it. He wondered if Yugi had kept his old cards... Another girl looked way too much like a grown up Ishizu, and a VERY, tall... VERY TALL guy looked like Atemu's old childhood friend, Kaiba. But just a tad older. He had some nasty scowl on his face, and the wandering soul hoped he would never see it again when it was out of his view.

"Misa' il kẖayr, khered."

The voice had drawn his attention, and he met once again the eyes of his duplicate. The tan, young man was sitting on a throne, his eyes showed he was very lazy, and actually, he was laying more in his throne than sitting. He did straighten up when he met Atemu's eyes, he looked almost... nervous? He made a hand sign, and all of the bystanders disappeared into thin air.

"Iew."

Atemu noticed the words he recognized, vaguely remembering the memory he shared with this look-alike stranger. He stepped forward, and began climbing the stairs, while the other leaned forwards, with his elbows on his knees, crossing his hands so his fingertips reached the knuckles of the opposite hand, and his face, up until his nose, rested behind them.

He sighed. He looked up at the stranger, he remembered called Atemu, who stood before him, and wanted to get up, but he fell back down, and was going to tumble down the stairs, if it wasn't for this visitor catching him in time. By the time he processed the whole happening, one of his arms was swung over the neck of the other, while another arm, in his back, kept his knees from collapsing.

"Are you alright?" They were the first words Atemu had spoken.  
"La," he answered, deserving a weird look from his mirror image. Oh, right, he had forgotten that this child did not speak his language. He was too tired, or rather too weak, too exhausted, to use the mental communication now, so he had no other option then to use what he knew. He had kept the little information that sipped inside, what else was there to do in the puzzle anyways?

"No...is too long..." he stopped, looking if Atemu was listening to him when he got put back in his seat again. Atemu looked around to seat himself on something, but crashed down on the floor, sitting in a, rather sloppy, cross-legged position.*  
"So you do talk Japanese!*" he said, rather indignantly, but also surprised.  
"Small amount? I heard from outside..." the other tried. "I see... So, what do you mean, too long?" Atemu questioned. "Locked up in Sennen puzzle," he answered. "Uh-hunh... Well, we, as I suspect we're both dead," Atemu said, missing some gesture his mirror image made, "are able to get out now, you know? But I'd wait, we wouldn't want to wake up Yugi," Atemu stated awkwardly. There was a big silence from he tanned man, as he looked at Atemu quite shocked. "Repeat,... only.. mumkin titkallim bilrrāha..." the tanned man's voice went unheard by Atemu though,* as he himself didn't notice the stare while looking down thinking about something.

"Hey, I don't even know your name... " Atemu said, looking up, but was surprised to see that this bothered the other. "No good memory. Still, khered, call me Pharaoh," 'Pharaoh' now answered. "Then I shall call you that. So who were these other people?"

Pharaoh tried to get up again, he wanted to walk around for a bit, but he did not dare to take a step, when he finally stood up, in fear of falling again. "Faces, I ... memories I cannot remember..."

* * *

Yugi awoke with the slight fear of... Oh, no! It was a dream, wasn't it! He knew this couldn't be real after all. But... Atemu said he'd be there when Yugi called for him.  
Slowly, Yugi got out of his bed, taking the puzzle from under his pillow and went over to the desk. Well, at least the puzzle was completed, and you could wear it when you stuck a cord through the big hole. "... A...Atemu?" Yugi almost whispered, regretting he asked, as there came no answer.

Maybe he couldn't hear Yugi, and Yugi needed to say his name a little louder? "Atemu?" He now said with a bit more confidence. There still came no response, and the small young one found himself crying again. "Where we are, khered?" A voice behind him suddenly demanded, making Yugi jump, almost high enough to jump on his desk without using arm strength. "Shh! Be quiet! I told you you'll wake up Yugi!*" Atemu's voice sounded now.

"Ok-AY" the other voice said again, emphasizing the whole word, but it sounded more like whining. Yugi turned around, to see 2 Atemu's! He only asked for 1 you know!? Well, at least this should be interesting.  
One was wearing pajamas, just like his, which almost made him giggle, if it wasn't for the other Atemu, who's skin was a darker tone than any of them. He also wore some kind of Egyptian kilt, with a golden embedded waist-band, a white top, and a long, navy blue cape. And a crown!? It had the same symbol as that of the milenniumm puzzle!

"Geez! Could you say that any louder?!" Atemu whispered angrily. He didn't understand why Pharoah had this sudden change of attitude, and of course, it might just be because he was excited. After all, he was locked in the puzzle more than 3000 years ago.

At this point, the other Atemu noticed Yugi gaping at him, while the other was turned with his back to his smaller brother, and Yugi could swear he saw a smile in the tanner Atemu's eyes! 'Very excited' Atemu thought.

"OOOKAAAAAAAAY-mph!" he got stopped by Yugi's big brother who took him in an armgrip. "Are you doing it on purpose!?"

So it wasn't a dream after all! But who was this other Atemu?

"Atemu!" Yugi finally declared happily, making the choice to tackle hug him. (and thus, Atemu released the caped look-alike.)  
He wasn't going to let go for a while now! He was too busy cuddling his big brother!  
"Yugi!" Atemu said, but his smile suddenly dropped, "Wuh-? Have you've been crying?" Yugi shook his head, "I thought it wasn't real when you didn't answer right away..." he said, muffled by Atemu's clothing, as he planted in his face to hide his eyes in the older teen's chest.  
(A/N:Oh, what would you do if you were in his situation? Think about it; you only have your grandpa and you lost your parents and your brother back in a country you have never been to! Course you would do the same!)

"He brother? He ehi*... kawaii? " Pharaoh said, grinning a bit. "I-I'm no-not cute!" Yugi stammered back, before making a sound that seemed like a pouting hum, and blowing through his nose. "You didn't change a bit," Atemu smiled. "Hey, look at a mirror yourself, will you!" Yugi teased back. "I am already," Atemu countered snickering. "Yugi, this here is-"

They never got further into the introduction part, because all of a sudden Yugi's door of his room opened, and his grampa came in. "Yugi, why are you still not dressed? You're going to be late for school, you know?" grampa said.

* * *

***1 A lot of people might use it in zen stuff or so, but as a kid, I remember it was better than sitting on your knees XD**

***2 We all know Yu-Gi-Oh situates in Japan people!**

***3 Ok, maybe he's a bit ignorant, oblivious?**

***4 Yes! Bad pharaoh! XD**

***5 I decided it'll be his sound when he needs to think about something, but unlike a hum, that says to people "wait I'm thinking" its message is more of a "c'me on, what was it again?" :p**

**Also, the Pharaoh is gonna have a two-sided ooc character, sorry XD I know he seemed cool or .. uh.. idk what you found about him, but he'll have this childish side when it comes to materialism (lol being a pharaoh made him a bit greedy XD sorry I just wanned to do this (also he has a very good reason, I'll let you of by knowing he's perhaps hiding something that way ^w^)**

**Yet another egyptian lesson XD I just don't know why I do it, probably for keeping it real XD**

**misa' il kẖayr = good evening**

**mumkin titkallim bilrrāha = speak more slowly**

**la = no**

**Hero: Why'd you take us of the program Miqu!?**

**Miqu: not gonna tell! Now shoo! Go uh... Go w... Work on that other idea I have that I can't post! **

**Hero: Fine fine... Well I'll go work on the angel part and Tokado was going to work on the demon part... any objections?**

**Miqu: *long silence* ...You're spoiling on purpose aren't you...?**

OH YEAH! Interfalls, as I call them, are what others'd call plot bunnies :p Well I've given her name and I'm pretty proud of it because it isn't even a real word!

GOODIES AND PIZZAS AND TACOS FOR ALL OF US!


	5. Fixing the problem

** Seriously, I kinda begin hating following things from a book... I should be more out of character, since it can be a good thing, think about the 'Heavenly hell' fanfic, or 'Texting a stranger!' They're both awesome! (Or 'a means of communication'! Love that one as well!) XD  
I am way too canonish!**

**... I should also begin on YYYR soon again... (thanks to all who reviewed it btw!)  
well... I should reread it myself again, but other ideas stream into my head non-stop (just got another one) and they keep me from all the updates DX STOP COMING STUPID IDEAS WITH YOUR WONDERFUL PLOTS! **

**Anyway, I'm still in the phase where I can't let Yami (here called Atemu) run around as an individual that easily, without a non-canon thing (ucheshadowmagichueuch)... I mean he'd be a normal guy... and... He's perfection! Think of what it will do to my characters like, Tokado and Hero, if he would run around freely!? I would go insane, enter the story myself, since I'm not following a canon line, and they'd have to come get me before I break the fourth wall! (Hmmmm)**

**Tokado: OH GOD SHE'S HAVING AN INTER-FALL AGAIN! (Inter-fall is what Miqu's "plot bunnies" are)  
****Hero: SOMEBODY STOP HER!****  
**

**Preventing the characters from breaking the 4th wall is also a job of the story moderators...(aka Hero and Tokado) I would like to read a story about breaking the fourth wall though! It would be interesting anyone got a story like that for me!**  
**Could be anything; Yu-Gi-Oh, ... dr... Yu-Gi-Oh... you know! :)**

* * *

Grampa didn't even notice the other two persons. Why didn't he say anything about them?! They were as clear as day, and you must've been pretty blind not to see them! Yugi was too busy asking himself what was going on, he didn't even notice when he answered, "Yes, sorry grandfather, I overslept, I will be getting ready."  
By the time Yugi came back to his positives, the door had been closed and he found himself dressed in his school uniform. The 2 transparent figures were nowhere to be found. That was? Had he? Imagined it all? He took his own face in his hands as he pressed his eyes closed. Again, at the verge of tears. Did he begin to hallucinate!? What was going on with him?!

/Yugi calm down, I'm still here./

Atemu's voice came from the puzzle that hung over his neck. "Then wha?" Yugi asked.

/I kind of... possessed your body? I tried getting you out of your trance, but you didn't respond. Don't worry, I already send away Pharaoh before I dressed... uh... you.../

**(AN: Well they must both be feeling pretty awkward about that XD)**

/Now get going, you know I'll feel responsible if you come too late!/ There was a pause, and Atemu let out a soft growl. "What is it, ... Brother?" Yugi asked, gripping the puzzle, adding the last word when he did not get a response right away.  
/Uh...Betsu ni! Just make sure you're in time at school.../

"Ah! Right!" Yugi said, before taking his school-bag and storming out the door. He came downstairs and took a toast, before running of and shouting a goodbye to his grampa.

Atemu was deep in thought. His sense of time, now that he had thought about it, was off. He still knew the hours, and that a minute was 60 seconds, but he didn't realize how long something took. His train of thought stopped when his little brother's voice sounded.

"Why didn't grampa say anything about you two?" Yugi asked as he ran towards school.

/I think it was because he didn't wear his glasses./

Yugi giggled... rather nervously, before saying, "What are you talking about? Grampa doesn't wear glasses." His smile turned into a frown when Atemu answered again.

/Yes, he does. I remember him say that he didn't like to wear them, because 'it is for old people only'./

Yugi recalled a memory that triggered the same reaction from the old man. Grampa had been putting the wrong things on the wrong places all over. '_Grampa, do you perhaps need glasses? You putted these Duel Monster cards next to the capsule monster boards, and the capsule monster cap's near the dungeon dice monster's boards_!*' Yugi had said. Whereas the stubborn old man answered, "_I don't need glasses, because I can see perfectly as long as I have both eyes open! And glasses for old people only!_"

"... Maybe you're invisible to other people?" Yugi tried.

/Even though it seems considerable, I think not. I saw grandfather look into Pharaoh's direction. Luckily, he was wise enough not to move./

"Oh, I see... Then we have to be more cautious! Nobody out the puzzle till we're alone! We wouldn't want someone to find out and separate us!" Yugi noted quickly. His concern triggered a mental nod from Atemu.

/Yes, I agree. I'll talk about it with Pharaoh as well./

So who is this Pharaoh anyway?" Yugi mumbled.

/He didn't tell me his real name, but I'm sure that 'Pharaoh' on its own already says more than enough./

"Wait, you're telling me he's an actual pharaoh?" Yugi remarked, quite surprised. He almost came to a stop when Atemu spoke again.

/Move your legs faster Yugi, you're going to be late! And I can only suspect he was, for he has yet not told me his true name./

"You're kind of falling in reverse, Atemu..." Yugi sweat-dropped. He got a curious hum from the other, and then continued focussing on his way to school when the silence continued. He almost tripped over nothing when Atemu surprised him by an out of topic question.

/That reminds me! Where did that Yugi, that always called me 'Yami', go?/

"I.. uh..." Yugi giggled a bit embarrassed, he was now at the grounds of his school. There, at the gate, a dark, tall and broad person stood, waiting for a particular someone that, unrightfully, owned him some money. "Oh... C-Crap!" Yugi said, taking a step back.

/Yugi? Did you just say... crap?/

Yugi would've replied to the snickering spirit, if he wasn't in this deep shit right now. '_He.. Ushio's the guy that beat up Jounouchi-kun and Honda-kun!'_ Yugi thought fearfully, gripping his own arm, as he remembered getting almost stabbed there. The images of how Ushio and the gang had clobbered Jounouchi-kun and Honda-kun

/WHAT!? HE ALMOST KILLED YOU!?/

The overreaction of Atemu came, as he too, now had access to Yugi's mind, and thus, memories. But he could only see them when Yugi thought of them. _'He... He asked... ordered me to pay for his services too.. and he threatened to use a knife if I didn't bring it with me!'_

/OH! THAT DOES IT!/

Yugi felt his mind had gone blank, and he didn't even try to fight it, he welcomed it gladly, as it was far better than the situation he was in at the moment.

* * *

**And now, Yami Yugi being totally BAD-ASS!**

* * *

"My! Ushio! I remember you from uh... first grade?" A cool, venomous voice came from behind the bull. Yes, bully, without the -y.  
Ushio turned around, his eyes questioning the person before him. It was Yugi, wearing the vest of his uniform as some sort of cape, and throwing a cheeky, almost grimacing, grin to him. One of his violet/purple eyes twitched uncontrollably out of cheer frustration. Even someone like Ushio could see that.  
"Whatever, did you bring the money?" This boy must've been trying to intimidate him out of shrewd dumbness.

Atemu smirked. "You asked my brother to pay you? Now, now, Ushio, I thought you were the one who used to protect newbies from six-graders*?"  
Ushio choked in his own breath. He clenched his fist, and became rather irritated. "Stop playing games brat, everyone knows your brother died in a tomb back in Africa! Now give me the money or you'll..." At that moment, Ushio's eyes fell upon Yugi's puzzle, "You'll have to pay me with that!"  
"I don't think I want to," Yugi told him, turning away, while keeping his nose high in the air. "But, if you want it that badly," Yugi glared back at the thug, "Why don't you come and take it from me?"

The smaller held up the puzzle by it's cord that was still around his neck. He was swinging it dangerously, as it looked so heavy. It would have an even more painful impact, than someone hitting you with the wrong side of their belt, aka the side with the metal.  
Ushio looked into Yugi's eyes and saw a crimson flash in them. He pulled out his knife, so only the younger student could see it, and threatened, "Yugi, you know it could get ugly, -" But before he got any further, Yugi waved him of, "Piiiiishh! Be a bit reasonable will you? We all know it'll end with you in jail. Now If you'd excuse me, I have better things to do. Like going back to my tomb."

Yugi walked passed the confused Ushio, but was grabbed by his scruff. "Not that fast Mutou!" He roared, unable to hear the warning "Do not touch me," as he now fully pulled out his knife and was about to stab Yugi. As soon as the knife made contact with the teen's skin, it bend over, leaving the once straight object into a miss-made, curled and unusable object. It shot out of Ushio's hand by some sort of back-blow, and fell on the ground. Ushio was staring at the piece of iron, before looking back to Yugi. His eyes' irises were a murderful* blood red color, and the pupil was so small it was near to nonexistent.  
"How dare you..." he whispered.

It didn't occur to the fat goon, that time had already stopped the moment he had grasped Yugi's scruff, and now, shadows had stealthily crawled up on him. "Let go..." Yugi said, in a low and poisoned voice, while the whole world around them turned into some dark purple color, and everything was shaking, as if an earthquake decided to do what it usually did, on that moment. A rumbling noise also entered the play, till the verge where someone's ears would pop from the volume. Ushio just looked around in shock, his hand tightening even more, as he grabbed the smaller boy's arm.

"I SAID LET GO!" Yugi said, in an almost demonic, and growling voice.

Ushio was now completely freaked and did as he was told rather out of sheer fear.

* * *

Standing in front of the door of class was the first thing Yugi thought was strange.

"What happened?" Yugi questioned, but got no answer. He looked around to see Jounouchi standing behind him, panting. "Yo, Yugi!" he greeted. It seemed he had come searching for the smaller teen and just arrived. "Oh! Hello Jounouchi!" Yugi responded, rather startled. "So, Yug'! Do ya still suffe' from that beating?" Jounouchi continued asking.  
"No... What about you?" Yugi said, looking down. "Nyeh? Are you kiddin'? 'Course not!" Jounouchi said, looking away. "I'm used to it," he mumbled afterwards.

Yugi was going to ask what he meant by that, if it wasn't for Jounouchi, who continued on talking. "Yugi," he said, "Just like you, I got a treasure! And I brought it with me today! Wanna see?" He asked, looking through his formerly closed eyes at Yugi, while smirking. "Yeah! You bet!" Yugi answered enthusiastically. But the smile on his face became confused when Jounouchi laughed. "Hehehe! Too bad!" he sniggered. Yugi was by now making an 'O' with his mouth.

"Mah treasure is also something that can be seen, but not able to be seen." Jounouchi said. Yugi was sure by now he was just confusing himself. "Uh... Well anyway... It's friendship!"

"R-Realy?" Yugi asked in astonishment. Joey gave a cheeky grin and then flicked his nose, "Yeah, pall, now let's go before we're too late in class!"

* * *

***Otogi will be 20... deal with it! It makes him able to hang around Yugi a bit more than the others (from Atemu's gang) ... I'm just setting up things that I can perhaps use later :)**

***seriously, I have no idea how it works; the main concept is that Ushio used to know Atemu, and he got stuck and needed to redo some years, ending up in Yugi's class... 'ny more questions? (plus idk why I gave that background story to him, he can be very grateful for me for giving him such a good backstory!)**

***very murderful way to discribe something Miqu -.-**

**Oh! If you ask, Atemu's gang was him(... stopped aging mentally and physicaly so... 17 XP but he was supposed to be 27)****,  
Seto(27), Otogi(20, ****sure he's 7 younger, but hey!)****  
****Shizuka (26 haha! Jounouchi is the little brother in here XD), ****Bakura (25,**** if you ask 'Ryou Bakura's big brother?' than yes! ^w^ and his full name is Bakura Bakura! XD (it's better than Florence, Right?)**

**oh, who wants his name to be Florence Bakura rather then ****Bakura**** Bakura? vote now!)  
****and no, not Malik or Marik, because he's a plotfactor! .. Oh ups... ... no more spoilers! O^O**

**And thus, Yugi's gang is he, Jounouchi(16), Honda(16), Ryou(15), and Mokuba(15)!(again, Mokuba is on the same age-line) ... oh and Anzu... unless she is in a group with Miho.**

** Yeah I'm just going to put her there, because I don't really feel like writing her into the story...**

**Japanese**

**Betsu ni = nothing /Atemu used it as 'nevermind'**

**Hope to see you soon again!**


	6. Soul room

**OMR!**

**No seriously! Over 700 views!? Thanks everyone! And even more thanks for the reviewers who motivate me till no end! (Especially the pm-reviewer who asked me to continue again ;p)**

**I consider myself a stalk-reviewer, as I review a lot of chapters in one story, even if they've been written a long time ago, but I guess you could say I'm very open with my thoughts. XD**

**I wanna thank Atem-Lover4eva for not running away from my frantic jottings about how I love the story she wrote :) (WHAHAHA writing Yugi's part when I'm in school and at work! ... I'ma be in suw much trouble...)**

** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, and this story is made for the amusement of others and I do not make profit by it.**

**Enjoy! (Oh and pls read my sugar stories too? ps: if you have not yet done that, you might find out something shocking about Yugi... I was... just blown over by it... really...)**

* * *

Sobs... Sobs and snorts of fear ringed and echoed through the halls. As he began walking, his sandals made a sandy sound, also echoing through the sandstone corridors, and the sobs seemed nearly nonexistent as they took over. Standing still again and searching for the person who made the sad sounds, made his steps die out, and he started again, turning around a corner, his cape flowing elegantly behind him, rolling on the wind. There, under one of the many staircases, was he, Atemu, sitting in a curled up ball of sadness. He looked pale, as if he was ill, but being a ghost only made him look even paler. But it was not only in him, that the shadow magic had taken it's toll.

The younger looked up, eyes filled with tears and confusion, mouth drawn into a scowl.  
"What do you want?" His voice broke, and he crawled deeper under the staircase. It seemed he WANTED to be alone right at that moment. But that was not what he NEEDED!  
He walked up to his duplicate, who watched him with the eyes that dripped from fear, and sat beside him. He stared at the millionth door in that maze, before turning his head, while cocking it, looking at Atemu. He slowly blinked, feeling the other was nervous till no end. He swallowed so hard that Pharaoh could hear him, and the tanned man blinked yet again.

* * *

"... What... What happened?" Atemu asked, jerking his head away.  
"..." Pharaoh stayed silent as he inspected the other teen. He outstretched a hand and turned his lookalike's head to look him straight in the eyes. When the other did not object, he proceeded with the same movement he had done the first time they had met. The younger's forehead was cold, sweaty, probably from the fear.  
"You seem to want answers, and I am able to provide those," A voice whispered in Atemu's mind. What did he want to know? Oh, yes, of course! What the hell happened!?  
"You opened a gate halfway to a realm of shadows. The shadow world is cruel... And... You might've send that man to it..." Pharaoh replied, he frowned so hard his eyebrows began to twitch. "... What will happen to him?" Atemu asked, aloud. Not that he was concerned about Ushio at all, but, what if...  
"You have great fear of this power, haven't you, child?" The pharaoh's voice asked again. "Y...Yes..." Atemu replied, his eyes looking anywhere but at the pharaoh.

"You should not worry, child. If you are Yami, than your brother is Hikari," And with that, the pharaoh pulled away. He was familiar with that word. He had forgotten but... Every time Yugi asked him something, while addressing him as 'Yami', the older brother would reply by addressing him as 'Hikari'.  
'Hikari' meant light... Yugi could've easily countered his former question, replying with; "Well, I don't hear you calling me 'Hikari' anymore," or something like that. What else had he forgotten?

"Memoirs are hard to remember, if you have slept for so many years," Pharaoh suddenly sighed, laying down. Atemu frowned at this, while deciphering the meaning the pharaoh must've put with the odd sentence.  
"Mh... You mean... memories?" Atemu then asked.  
Pharaoh looked at him, his head lead upon his arms as if it was a cushion, before facing the underside of the staircase again.

"Ehi... Japanese is tough..." He answered closing his eyes and scratching his cheek.  
"I think I might have been the pharaoh of a land called Egypt, but that was many years ago..." He then continued, looking up again.  
"Sorry, but it was already obvious enough not to notice..." Atemu said a bit annoyed, the sobs were still hearable in his nose.  
"Ehi... I'm not sure what else I can..." He blushed, turning away, for some reason, and didn't even finish that sentence. To avoid any questioning, he continued speaking, "I do not even remember my own name... No, I will not remember it, my name should be returned to me, by those who have been chosen to save the world," The pharaoh finished mysteriously. "And who are those?" Atemu shot at that sentence.  
"All those... Inv.. voluntary? Valo... No... ehi..." It seemed the tanned lookalike was yet again at a loss of words.

"Involved?" Atemu suggested.  
"Ah, Yes, all those involved with the Sennen puzzle have their destinies tied together. Sooner or later, you shall see your friends again. Some shall support you, others will work against you, even if they want to or not. Faith will decide who will know about what is going on. You should not avoid the people around you and your brother, if they want to know what is going on, but do not go 'bragging' anything just yet," Pharaoh informed.

"So what you're saying, is that people will find out about what is going on eventually?" Atemu asked curiously.  
"Yes, some people know more than you, but that is their choice to tell you or not, not mine, since it's them who's keeping the secrets," He replied, but, as Atemu found, the tanned young man's answers only rose more questions. Such as 'who is he talking about?', 'how many things does he know and how many of those things will he keep for himself?', but all these questions remained unanswered, for the man in question stood up, walked from under the staircase, and offered a hand to the other soul that was trapped inside the puzzle.

"Let us go, Yugi is waiting," the former pharaoh elucidated.*

"Alright."

* * *

**Alright, some of this is going on while all of the above happens. **

* * *

Yugi was really worried now indeed. He had by now carved 7 holes in his desk, with the help of his pencil, and he still had not been able to see if the two spirits, residing in the puzzle, were a-ok. The teacher gave him a disapproving look when he passed, and saw that he hadn't even filled in his name on the top of his test.  
"Mutou-kun?"  
Yugi looked up at the voice pulling him out of the odd state he had been in, but the color in his face had drained, his eyes seemed red, and sweat was forming on his head. The teacher wondered if he was under some kind of pressure, and bowed a little, so Yugi could hear him.

"You better go to the nurse's office, you don't look all too well."

At that, Yugi just nodded, stood up, and slumped to his new destination. He slowly closed the door, but fell down with a loud 'TUD' when taking the 1st step away from the classroom. He heard the door move yet again and people called his name, taking him in their arms. Yugi's sight was blurred by blackness, and for a moment, he thought it was...  
He held up his hand a little...  
"A... Atemu..." And then, darkness overwhelmed him again.

...

Yugi opened his eyes when hearing footsteps around him. "What is this room?" He shot up from the... bed, he was lying in and looked around the blue room. Toys were scattered, and some were broken*. Then his eyes fell upon the all too familiar face of his brother. He was also looking around, but it was obvious he hadn't seen Yugi. Jumping off the bed in an instant, tackling his brother down, into a hug, the younger cheered, "ATEMU!"

"Ack! Yugi!?" named person tumbled over, grabbing the cape of the one who stood next to him, on his way down.  
When he finally hit the ground, he got so what crushed by Yugi's weight. Wait, Yugi could never weigh that much! He looked up and and grimaced to see he had tugged the pharaoh with him in his downfall. The red eyes of his tanned lookalike were glaring at him. Then, all three of them began to laugh.  
"Are you going to do that every time we meet or what?" Atemu asked chuckling, and Yugi answered with a giggle, "Maybe I am!"

Pharaoh commented, "You are pretty oblivious to your surroundings..."  
"AM NOT!" Atemu whined. "Are too!" The other two said in unison.  
"So... Where are we anyway?" Yugi asked as he squirmed up from under the pharaoh. He looked around the room, feeling as if he knew it.  
"Soul room."  
It was the pharaoh who answered. He looked around the room as well, an went over to pick up a broken wind-up car. Sure he didn't know what it represented, but he felt as if it was his fault it was broken.  
"Wait..." Yugi suddenly gasped, "Why am I here? I was in school just a minute ago!"  
The youngest and shortest of the three suddenly began to panic.

"Yes, you are in something called a 'nurcuary', I think," Pharaoh stated wisely.  
"Nursery," Atemu translated.  
"Oh.. ok.. so... this is where you guys are when you're... IN the puzzle, right?" Yugi quirked an eyebrow, one hand on his chin while the arm of that hand leaned on the other hand.  
"... Something like that," Pharaoh shrugged. "You have to rest now anyway, there's not much we can do but wait till your body regained strenght," He added.  
"After all, it's not used to the power of the puzzle."

"The power of the puzzle?" Yugi questioned. Atemu was just as much interested as his younger brother and looked at Pharaoh.  
"I... Ehi... I don't know much about it either, so I can't tell you much about it.." He looked away.  
"Oh," Both brothers said, a bit disappointed.

* * *

"Hey Guys! Wait up!" Mokuba yelled at Joey and Tristan.  
"Oh hey Kaiba number 2," Joey joked. "Don't call me that," the raven-haired scoffed.  
"Okay, so what's up?" Tristan asked.  
"Do you have any idea what's wrong with Yugi? I swear if you did something to him..." Mokuba threatened. Joey held up his hands in defense as he took a step back.  
"No! I didn't do anything! I swear!" He looked at Tristan for help. Sure, Mokuba was small, but he WAS a Kaiba. Nobody messes with Kaiba's!  
"Then what's wrong with him?" Mokuba scoffed again.  
"I don't know, he just got very sick all of a sudden, though he seemed very happy about something this morning..." Joey trailed off.

"Wouldn't it just be best if we go pay him a visit?" Tristan suggested. Joey shrugged.  
"Might as well?" He guessed.  
Mokuba rolled his eyes and strode off, followed by the brunet and blonde.

Upon reaching the nursery, Mokuba went over to Yugi when seeing the older laying on one of the beds. He looked at his friend concerned, seeing how sweat had formed on the very pale skin, and his eyes were shifting even if closed.  
"You'd think he'd have a lot on his mind," Tristan commented.  
"Yugi?" Mokuba poked his cheek, "Wake up!"  
The young Kaiba frowned when his friend didn't.  
"Neh, he just needs time to rest, I'm sure he'll be fine," Joey grinned. Mokuba wasn't too convinced.

"...tem..."

Everyone looked up when hearing Yugi say something in his sleep.  
"What do you think he said?" Tristan asked.  
"Idunno" Joey shrugged foolishly.  
"..." Mokuba stared at Yugi with a slightly open mouth. He did know. He wouldn't forget.  
"Atem," He told the other, much taller boys, "The name of his older brother."

* * *

***1 Not sure if this is right, but I felt like using a difficult word XD**

***2 this due to the shadow magic.**

**Haha! The pharaoh did something on purpose and only the tomb keepers know of it as well! Anyone wanna do me a favor and guess what it is? Bet you'll never see this coming XD Well, I'm not going to spoil it :p**

**I feel some bits are getting WAY too CHEESY! Or, as some people will know it as the term, MUSHY! So tell me where the cheesy stuff is and I'll make sure the mice will get rid of it! :)**

**Furthermore! Any requests for something to happen in the story?**


	7. Secrets revealed part 1

**It's been a while... :) Please vote on my poll DX pretty please?**

**I felt like updating today! XD**

**Please review! I'd appreciate it if you just put only a little of your time in it :)**  
**I always leave manymany reviews- It might even be called stalkreviewing XD**

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and this story is made for pure amusement of others! :)**

* * *

"Yugi has a bro?" Joey frowned, muttering as he walked to Yugi's house. Said boy was being carried by him. If Mokuba wasn't that small and puny, he would've done it himself. If his brother wasn't a busy being the CE-asshole of a big gaming company that had only one car to drive around with, he would've done it himself. But that wasn't the occasion and thus asked the raven-haired teen for Joey's help.

"I still don't think this is normal," Mokuba looked concerned at his friend as he carried Yugi's backpack. Yugi had been asleep ever since he fainted, which meant he had been out for pretty much the whole day.  
"I wonder what's up too, pall. I hope this has nothin' to do with that Ushio guy, cuz if I find out one of his beatings did this to Yugi, I swear I'll get him back for it," Joey promised dearly. He sounded very convincing. Mokuba just hummed in approval while he nodded, and it wasn't before long that they arrived at Yugi's house. The boy was put in bed quickly thereafter, and they could only hope for him to wake up in the morning.

Yugi gave another one of the broken toys to the pharaoh.  
"You're sure that if we repair these, I'll be able to wake up?" Yugi pulled his lips a bit. Pharaoh only nodded as he repaired the toy. They had been talking and playing random games until they realized Yugi was unable to exit his soul room.  
"I think that was the last one," Atemu said as he didn't find any more broken toys. Yugi smiled cheekily as he pulled his brother in a hug, saying, "You know, you feel more realistic here than when you're out of the puzzle..."  
"Yes, I know," Yami said, hugging back. He stifled a yelp when a pair of tan arms wrapped around the both of them. Yugi looked up curiously and saw that Pharaoh had, for some reason, joined the hug. He snuggled against them, his eyes closed and his lips pulled in that seemingly never to fade smile.

"Um... Pharaoh?" Yugi nearly giggled, "What're you doing?"  
"Ehi? Am I not a good hugger maybe?" Pharaoh whined teasingly as he opened one of his eyes. Atemu just responded by pouting.  
"No, it's just weird..." Atemu shot back, looking back down only to realize Yugi was gone, "And now it just got a lot weirder."

Yugi's eyes fluttered open as he woke up. His head felt dizzy and he felt kind of lazy.

...

"I'm hungryyyyyy..." He sighed in annoyance and realization. As if he had heard his grandson, Solomon opened the door with a plate of food on it.  
"Ah, Yugi! You're awake," He smiled as he walked over to the bed.  
"Hey grampa... sorry for worrying you..." Yugi looked down and didn't meet his eyes.  
/I think it's time you told him Yugi.../  
Yugi flinched at hearing Pharaoh in his mind like he he had heard Atemu.

"What's the matter Yugi?" Grampa asked when he saw the boy's sudden movement.  
"N-Nothing," Yugi reassured him.

/Have you gone mad? He'll freaking die of a heart-attack!/ Yugi heard his brother argue.  
/But he already knows something we don't!/ Pharaoh protested.

/... Then that's his choice wether to tell us something or not./ Yugi ended the short discussion as he thanked his grampa for the food before he began to eat.

"You shouldn't worry your friends like that. They were worried too you know?" Solomon said. Yugi stopped gnawing the bread he had in his mouth and swallowed. Before he realized it, his gramps had gone back to the shop as it was still not time to close. When the teen was finished eating, he noticed a letter laying on the tray. It was addressed to him! Putting the tray on his desk, taking the letter with him as he sat on his bed, he gasped.  
"It's a letter from Ishizu!"

Soundlessly, Yami and Pharaoh materialized on both sides of Yugi, but both brothers were oblivious that the bed bend down under the pharaoh. Yugi was too busy with opening the letter, and Yami had sunk to deep in his curiosity to notice.  
"Yugi… " Yugi started as he read the letter.

-…

Yugi,

by the time you read this I have already taken a plane towards Japan. I take it you might have already noticed some strange things are going on since you solved the puzzle.  
By that note- your grandfather was the one who let me know. You might've known it or not but we have been writing letters to each other for the past 8 years.

Back to topic, Yugi, do not under any circumstance lose, break or let the puzzle be taken away from you. You must keep it safe. We will need it to revive someone we believe is locked in the puzzle. We believe that the soul of the ancient, nameless pharaoh is locked in there, and in order to help us all, he needs a body. Something evil is rising, and only he can save us all.  
I will explain more on our flight back to Egypt. It is essential that you come with.

-Ishizu

-…

Yugi's eyes spun. He knew grampa talked to Ishizu sending letters, but suddenly receiving a letter stating he had to go to Egypt, and the weirdest thing of all was; how did they know about the pharaoh? Who even were 'they'?

"Body?" Atemu asked, tilting his head.

"Well… I guess that means we'll have to start packing then?" Yugi Looked at Atemu.

"Uh… Yeah…" He blinked. They looked at the pharaoh but it seemed he had returned into the puzzle. Guess he had… Things to do?

"Hey… Yami?"

"Yes Hikari?"

"I… I want to tell Joey…"

"… Who's Joey?" Atemu frowned.

"He's… My friend. …" Yugi cupped the puzzle, "My best friend…"

"What about Mokuba? And Seto?"

"Kaiba's too busy with his company and he… he changed brother. He truly became an ass towards everyone," Tears formed in his eyes, "I'm afraid he won't listen and he'll declare me crazy!"

Atemu stood up and hugged his brother.

"He won't. If you trust Joey, then I trust Seto. We'll tell them both. Sounds good?"

"Ok… Let's call Kaiba tomorrow…"

Seto wrote the check, went to the meeting, purchased a private jet, took a fancy lunch, got a text from Mokuba-

Seto when do you think you're going to buy a car I can use!? -Moki

… blamed it on Wheeler, bought a mustang, sold it to Pegasus, who threatened to take over the company if he didn't, programed a new duel technique, picked up the pho-

"K-Kaiba?"

"Yugi?"

"Listen um… I … I need to talk to you… it's… It's about him…"

Seto looked at his watch. He had a one hour break anyway.

"Fine, come up then."

"How did you know I was already here?"

"Yugi I can see you calling me on the security screen."

Suddenly he saw Yugi double over. Was it so funny what he had said? He guessed he lost his sense of humor. He needed to look more for Yugi. He had lost his brother, so it was natural he turned to Seto to find some sort of … 'replacement' for the empty hole that was once Atemu. But then Seto turned his back to Yugi and Mokuba when he got into the family business. Gozaburo fell down with a heart attack so Seto was the only one who could save the company.

Yugi smirked as the elevator went up… 'Stalker' is what Atemu had called the brunet.

Looking up when the elevator to his office opened, he blinked at the young man that came through. He stood up and walked over to the much smaller.

"Take a seat," He offered to the green sofa. Why hadn't he done away with the old thing yet? Oh well.

"Thanks," Yugi nodded as he took the offer. Seto followed soon after and sat in front of Yugi.

"So, you waned to talk?" He eyed the weird pyramid shaped pendant Yugi was wearing. Wasn't that…?

"It's about my brother… he isn't… … Kaiba… There have been happening strange things for the last two days now and … let's just get this over with, my brother's soul is trapped in here," Yugi held up the pendant.

"… What…?" Seto looked at the pleading eyes Yugi gave him.

"Yugi… he's… gone…" He whispered. Said smaller turned his head and looked away, his eyes closed as if thinking.

"Seto," Someone standing next to Yugi made him look up. Eyes so red it was scary. Skin so pale it screamed death. He choked as he shot out of his seat. Atemu? No wait- how could that be?

"… You've become even taller than I anticipated."

"B-Brother! I-It's not the time for remarks like those!" Yugi complained.

Seto just looked as pale as Atemu did.

"My apologies," Atemu sat down, looking at his feet. Yugi sighed, closing his eyes.

"What the fu-" Seto mouthed as he now frowned.

"So as you can see we're in a weird situation," Yugi didn't meet anyone's eyes.

"Uh-huh…" Seto responded wide eyed. Atem crossed his legs.

"Pharaoh, would you stop that!?" He suddenly bursted out, making the blue eyes brown-haired taller flinch.

"Who… Who are you talking to?" He followed Atemu's eyes towards Yugi who was being pulled on the lap of a tanner Atemu that was wearing a tunic and a navy-blue scarf.

"Hmm… ?" The tanner looked at Atemu, having no interest in the brunet at all. He only held squealing Yugi even tighter. He seemed grumpy.

"Ph-Pharaoh?" Yugi questioned, embarrassed he chose now of all times to wake up.

"Who's he?" Seto blinked, pointing.

"He came as a bonus…" Atemu grumbled as he separated the two and got replaced in Yugi's stead.

"And he has an infatuation with the both of us!" He struggled in the tan lookalike's arms.

"Ah…" Seto blinked.

Pharaoh turned away and sat thinking before he faced the two brothers again. They're moving faster than he thought they would. He couldn't hid it any longer.

"Atemu is… not dead."

The other three looked up. What?

* * *

**Wahahahaa! cliffy! No, not really, the pieces are easy to puzzle together really-**

**I'm in Croatia, so I have limited internet acces- BUT! I wrote some good stories while being here! 3 actually! I hope you'll like them ^w^**

**I'll be continuing Lost Boy soon, but I hope people'll give me a heads up at my other stories that I'm continuing first! Gah! Story-writing is hard!**


End file.
